Ever the Same
by Kuro-Mei
Summary: The Battosai and Tomoe are happily married. During a small party at a teahouse, the Battosai meets a geisha, but somehow can't stop thinking about his girl. Then, a tragedy strikes. Who will the Battosai go to in his time of trouble? Anonymous reviews are
1. Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Simple as that... 

A:N: Hello, there! I'm Kuro-mei (for all who don't know me). I couldn't wait to start this story. Okay, so it's another Rurouni Kensin story, but I'm kinda sticking to the well-known couple this time. Well, I hope this story will turn out better than the other two. And here I go with number three...

* * *

Ever the Same

Chapter 1

In the founding year of Genji, Himura Kenshin, the Battosai, at fifteen, and Yukishiro Tomoe at eighteen, meet.  
After slaying the fiancé of Tomoe, the Battosai comes across this woman. They live together for a while in the care of Kenshin and other swordsmen.

After the fire in Kyoto, the Battosai and Tomoe find Katsura Kogoro among the remains of Kyoto. Kogoro tells the two that there is a house in a farm village just outside of Kyoto for them to stay.

The Battosai and Tomoe make their way to the village. Kenshin figured that Tomoe had no place to go. So, he made an offer, saying, "Stay with me. I don't know how long I can be with you, but..."

Tomoe looked at him with a perplexed look.

"I don't want it just for appearances," the Battosai continued. "I want you with me, until death parts us."

The two began their new life together in the small village, Kenshin only a few years younger than Tomoe.

One night, I'Izuka, one of Kenshin's comrades, invited him to a night out at one of the nearby teahouses for some sake and dinner. Kenshin looked over to where Tomoe was calmly sleeping. The young red-head agreed, and followed I'Izuka and other men down the empty streets of the village, and to a building. Kenshin read the sign that said "Ichikiri Teahouse".

The group headed inside, and were greeted by a few maids. The women led them to a room. Inside, there was a table that stood only inches above the ground, surrounded by tatami mats that the group would soon seat themselves on.

Each of the men seated themselves. The maids left the room, and later came back with the men's dinner and bottles of sake and tea kettles. The maids set the food on the table, and the feast began.

The Battosai, who was seated next to I'Izuka, turned with a bit of a frown, and asked, "Why exactly are we here?"

I'Izuka let out a laugh, and answered, "Just enjoy yourself, Himura-kun! That's why we're here."

Kenshin, still aggravated, reached for the bottle of sake, and poured some in his glass. He was about to take a sip of his drink when the plucking of a shamisen sounded. Kenshin placed his cup down on the table to see what was going on. His eyes met the back of a figure, who had jet black hair, which was tied up in such a unique way. She wore a light blue kimono with the image of two dragons floating above a temple on the back, and her obi touching the floor.

The woman held out both of her arms. She was holding a fan in each of her hands, which she opened, and turned only her head with her back still facing the men. The men replied with oohs and aahs.

Kenshin caught a glimpse of the woman's face. He saw that she was quite young; her face, though, was hidden by all the make-up she was wearing. But what caught the red-head's attention was the deep blue eyes she had. He sat there staring at those eyes. The girl turned the rest of her body towards the party, and began her dance, moving her fan from side to side and doing tricks, sometimes making herself look like she was floating.

Once the dance was over, the men clapped for her loudly, whistling and commenting.

I'Izuka, while clapping, turned to the Battosai, saying, "If you didn't know, that's what you call a geisha. She's an entertainer, but not the kind that first comes to mind. She's an artist."

The clapping died down, and the girl seated herself at the table, across from the men just a few seats down from where Kenshin was.

I'Izuka and Kenshin sat there, gazing at this girl, a geisha. I'Izuka leaned over to Kenshin, whispering in his ear,  
"She's one of the pretty ones too."

The Battosai didn't reply, but just turned his attention away from the girl, and took up his cup of sake and took a few sips. He also took a few bites of his dinner, but never took another look at the girl.

Soon, the young entertainer seated herself in front of the Battosai. He looked up at her, and again saw those sapphire-colored eyes. She looked down at the teapot that sat between herself and Kenshin.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked, a bit timidly.

The Battosai lightly nodded his head. The girl reached for the teapot, pulling her sleeve back, and revealing the bare skin of her arm. She held the pot over Kenshin's empty cup, and started pouring.

As the geisha poured, I'Izuka focused his attention on this girl, and asked, "Why don't you tell us your name,  
young lady."

While setting the tea kettle back on the table, the girl simply answered, "You can wait till I get to you."

The other men heard what was just said, and started laughing. One of them spoke out, saying, "She's a clever girl,  
I'Izuka. Better not mess with her, or else she'll just find a way to get you back, and bad. You don't want that, now,  
do you?" They continued laughing.

Kenshin turned to the girl, looking to see if she was embarassed by this, but there was no change in her facial expression. She only concentrated on handing the glass of tea to Kenshin.

The Battosai took the glass, and took a sip. When he put his glass down to return to his dinner, he saw the geisha still sitting in front of him.

The red-head smiled, and said, "Arigato."

The girl smiled, and made an effort to stand up, but she was having trouble getting up because of the heavy kimono she wore. Kenshin saw her struggle. He stood up and offered his hand to help the girl up. She looked up at the swordsman in wonder, but she finally took his hand. Kenshin easily pulled her up from the floor.

The girl smiled, and blushed under her make-up. This time, it was her turn to say thank you.

The Battosai, without thinking, asked, "Do you mind telling me your name?"

"Kaoru," she answered. "Kamiya Kaoru." She turned to help one of the other men, who was calling out for her. She purposely skipped I'Izuka.

"Hey, wait!" I'Izuka shouted out to her, as she took a seat across one of the other men. "Didn't you forget someone?"

Kaoru turned to meet I'Izuka face to face. "You can pour your own tea," she replied.

The other men broke out laughing, and I'Izuka sat there, looking like a fool as he poured his own drink.

While the Battosai walked home, he thought about this Kaoru. He remembered her pouring the tea, and exposing her bare skin in front of him.

Kenshin stopped himself from thinking of these thoughts. _"Don't think about her,"_ he thought to himself. _"You have Tomoe waiting for you at home. So, just forget about what happened tonight."_

An image of Kaoru performing her dance appeared in the Battosai's mind. His face went soft, once again. He erased the picture of the girl with sapphire eyes from his mind when he stepped inside the home where Tomoe still slept soundly.

* * *

A:N: Well, that's chapter one. I can't wait to move further on with this story. It's hard to listen to "Build God, Then We'll Talk" by Panic! At the Disco while writing this story. The song just has nothing to do with the story, but anyways... R&R. I accept anonymous reviews. Thanks for reading! 


	2. BloodStained Snow

Disclaimer: I am "huked on fonix". I ain't ownin' Rurouni Kenshin. 

A:N: If you're wondering about the title (just out of curiousity), and you know Rob Thomas, it should sound familiar. "Ever the Same" is actually the title of one of Rob Thomas's songs called... well, "Ever the Same". The song, I think, goes a bit well with this story, but if you disagree, that's okay. I have a crazy mind, so, oppose all you want.

* * *

Ever the Same

Previously

While the Battosai walked home, he thought about this Kaoru. He remembered her pouring the tea, and exposing her bare skin in front of him.

Kenshin stopped himself from thinking of these thoughts. "Don't think about her," he thought to himself. "You have Tomoe waiting for you at home. So, just forget about what happened tonight."

An image of Kaoru performing her dance appeared in the Battosai's mind. His face went soft, once again. He erased the picture of the girl with such exquisite eyes from his mind when he stepped inside the home where Tomoe still slept soundly.

* * *

Chapter 2

Tomoe slowly opened her jet-black eyes, steadily gaining her vision. She fully awakened to see the red-haired swordsman, sleeping in his usual corner, and his sword resting against the same wall.

Tomoe sat up in her futon, still keeping her eyes on Kenshin. A deep breath could be heard coming from the swordsman's direction, and the Battosai finally roused. His eyes fixed on the figure sitting up. The two looked at each other, and it was Kenshin who broke out a smile. Tomoe returned with her own smile.

Without further ado, Tomoe stood up, and before heading out the door, asked Kenshin, "Would you like some tea this morning?"

Kenshin answered, "Hai, I would like some."

As the woman left the room, a grin remained on the Battosai's face, but soon disappeared when the thought of having tea reminded him of a recent happening.

His representation of the geisha from the Ichikiri Teahouse the previous night appeared in his mind, once again. Her voice ringed in Kenshin's mind, asking him if she could pour him some tea. The Battosai replayed this event over and over in his mind.

Then, the smell of hakubaikô entered the room. Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts after realizing that Tomoe had returned.

Tomoe settled herself in front of Kenshin, who was still in the same place when had Tomoe left. She placed the tray of cups and tea between herself and the Battosai. She picked up one of the cups and placed it in front of Kenshin, and took the other for herself. Tomoe reached for the tea kettle and hoisted it above Kenshin's cup, and slowly poured.

The swordsman just watched as the steam of his tea rose. He stared at Tomoe's hand that held the kettle, observing it, and comparing it to the geisha's. Both were quite pale, but Tomoe's did not seem to have the glow that geisha had.

The Battosai, then, looked up at Tomoe's face. She wore her accustomed expression of melancholy. Kenshin thought of how Kaoru's face would have that soft look of happiness... happiness, the feeling Tomoe lacked.

Kenshin's thoughts were interrupted by a voice that belonged to Tomoe.

"You should drink your tea before it gets cold," she persisted, and took a sip from her own.

The red-haired swordsman looked at her, and then down at his cup. He reached for his cup, and took in a small mouthful of the drink. To his delight, he found the tea to be quite pleasant. He finally found something else good to think of instead of last night: the great taste of Tomoe's tea.

Later that afternoon, Tomoe found Kenshin outside playing with some of the children that lived in the village. She was about to leave, when Kenshin approached her, asking, "Where are you going?"

Tomoe smiled, saying, "I just need to run an errand, that's all."

Kenshin, worriedly, asked, "Alone?"

Tomoe nodded her head, and turned to leave. She walked away, knowing that Kenshin was still standing there,  
watching her leave.

As Tomoe disappeared from Kenshin's sight, she could visualize the worried Kenshin. "This man stole my happiness from me... and gave me another in its place," Tomoe thought to herself. "Good-bye, the second man I have loved." She made her way into a nearby forest to where she was heading.

Tomoe drew nearer to a large, muscular figure. She stopped in front of the man, and the man asked, "Now,  
woman, what do you have to report?"

The woman didn't respond. She just stood their in silence.

"Well? Speak," the man said, impatiently.

Tomoe moved her eyes to the ground, but didn't speak a word.

The man became angered at her actions, and took all his wrath out on Tomoe, punching her across the face. She landed on the ground with a hard thump.

"You didn't live with him for a year just to tell us 'I couldn't find out'!" the man shouted out, grabbing Tomoe by the neck, and lifting her up.

Tomoe struggled to escape his grasp. The man let Tomoe go, and Tomoe fell to the ground, struggling for air. Blood was seeping out of her mouth and her hair was a bit disarrayed. Soon, the woman's vision was a blur, and then lost consciousness.

Back at the village, Kenshin sat outside, awaiting Tomoe's return. The day was making its way to night, and yet,  
Kenshin still remained. When the sun's rays were about to fade and the snow began to fall, Kenshin suddenly came upon a bad feeling. He quickly stood up, tightly grasping his sword. He decided to look for Tomoe himself.

The Battosai arrived at another part of the village. He remembered Tomoe telling him that she would run an errand. There was a market there-which was the only market in the whole village. Kenshin couldn't think of where else Tomoe would be.

He made his way back to the home. As he passed by a forest, where Tomoe had entered, he could sense the faint scent of hakubaikô. The swordsman followed the scent, which led him further into the forest. The scent, soon,  
faded away, and the Battosai was left in the middle of the forest, lost and wondering where to go.

Kenshin looked around to see where he would make his move. He saw an opening just ahead, and headed in that direction, hoping that Tomoe will be standing there. A figure became visible to Kenshin, and he started moving faster. But as he got closer, the figure wasn't thin like Tomoe.

When Kenshin reached the opening, he saw the figure wasn't at all Tomoe, but there stood a powerfully built man, looking down upon Kenshin as if he was waiting for him to arrive.

"The Battosai finally turns up!" he exclaimed. "It's funny... the Battosai we studied always wields his sword in cold logic for the sole aim of completing his missions. But the Battosai who stands before me now swings his sword with the fury of a man protecting his woman."

Kenshin's hand reached to unsheathe his sword, and stood, ready to fight.

"If you want the woman, Battosai, turn me into a corpse first!"

The Battosai finally unsheathed his sword, revealing the fine blade that he possessed. He ran towards the man to unleash an attack, but the man beat him to it, and the Battosai landed on the ground.

"I find you a lousy swordsman, Battosai," the man stated. "Show me your true form, now!"

Kenshin glared at him. He stood up, and swung his sword, trying to land a hit, but it was useless and every hit was parried. The Battosai found his face just parallel to the ground. He was bruised and bleeding from taking strong hits from his opponent's sword, but he would not give up just yet.

Tomoe regained her consciousness. She sat up, rubbing the dry blood from the corner of her mouth. "What was I doing?" she asked herself, looking around the room she was in. She could hear the sound of blades clashing, and thuds of something landing on the ground. "Someone is fighting?" She made her way to the door to see who was outside. The woman looked through the door that was ajar. She saw Kenshin standing in the snow, his face drenched with blood and holding his sword. She looked to the other side to see the man she had seen when she arrived in the forest, holding his own sword which was smeared with fresh, red blood.

"I gave myself away to get him killed..." Tomoe thought, referring to Kenshin. "But instead of killing him, I ended up loving him... I can't have him die again..." She stood there smiling, and waiting...

Kenshin was losing his strength at every drop of blood that fell onto the snow. "I have no chance of winning"  
the Battosai said. "I can at least take him with me."

An evil grin appeared on the opponent's face. "You choose an instant death..."

Before the Battosai could make his move, he thought to himself, "I'm sorry, Tomoe. Please live in the new era and achieve happiness..."

Then, Battosai made his way to his enemy, preparing to unleash his final and biggest move. In the moment before releasing this move, he could smell something that seemed familiar to him... hakubaikô, but it was too late for Kenshin to stop himself from making his move. His sword struck both his enemy and Tomoe. A look of shock appeared on his face as he watched his love fall to the ground, bleeding and not moving at all. He saw that she was holding a small dagger in her hand. Then, Kenshin could feel blood trickling down his cheek where the verticle scar was, but he ignored it, dropped his sword, and ran to Tomoe's side.

Kenshin held the dieing Tomoe in his arms; soon, she would leave this world. "Tomoe," Kenshin said, his voice strained and tears forming in his eyes. "Why?..."

Tomoe used the little energy she had to reach up to touch Kenshin's face for one last time. "This is the way it should be. So please, don't cry..." she said, showing Kenshin her last smile for him, and slowly closed her eyes.

Kenshin still held Tomoe's body. "Tomoe?..." No response. "TOMOE! I should be the one to die, the hitokiri.  
Tomoe..."

The Battosai stood up, still holding Tomoe's dead body in his arms. He made his way out of the forest and to an open field where trees would grow when spring comes. He cleared the snow from the ground, and started digging,  
with his bare hands, a space just big enough for Tomoe. He carefully placed her fragile body into the space.

"...Tomoe... please be happy..."

Kenshin covered her body with the dirt he had dug up. Once he was done with this, he walked away, letting a few tears fall.

Making his way home, all he could picture was Tomoe's face when she died in his arms. He stopped in his tracks, and his knees gave out. He kneeled in the snow, his face almost touching the ground and his fists clenched tightly. He could feel the cold snow falling on his back as he let out tears of anguish.

Suddenly, Kenshin realized that he couldn't feel the freezing snow falling on his back. He thought his body had gone numb from being out in the cold for too long. He looked up to see the snow still falling, but saw what looked like an umbrella above his head. He turned his head to see who was behind him. He saw that familiar make-up and that expression of happiness he had thought of this person to have... it was Kaoru.

"Kaoru?" he asked, wondering why she was here out in the freezing cold.

She smiled and knelt down next to him. With her only free hand, she reached in the sleeve of her kimono, searching for something. Then, her hand came out, holding a small handkerchief. She used it to wipe the blood off of Kenshin's cheek.

"What are you doing out here in the snow?" Kaoru asked, cleaning the remaining blood off from Kenshin's face. "Aren't you cold?"

Tears started forming, once again, in Kenshin's eyes. One escaped and Kenshin crumbled at in front of Kaoru, letting out all the sadness he was feeling.

Kaoru didn't know what to do. She cradled Kenshin in her lap, stroking his red hair and wiping away his tears. She lifted his head with the only hand that was free, and said, "You're going to be okay... it's okay..."

All Kenshin could do was stare into those familiar sapphire eyes. Somehow, this made his tears stop from flowing. The two who had met one night ago had met once again, but this time, it was a different occasion. Sadness flowed all around.

* * *

A:N: Whew! Sorry it has to end here. I'd really like to go on, but then, this would be a never ending chapter (heh heh). I know, so much happened in just one chapter, but if it didn't happen, then wouldn't that suck? Please R&R!  
(I accept anonymous reviews) Thanks for reading! 


	3. Come

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But, I love House, M.D.! 

A:N: Konnichiwa! AR! Okay, so Pirates is out in theatres. I really want to see it... and You, Me, and Dupree.  
possibly My Super Ex-Girlfriend... Little Man looks funny. Even that movie about Ricky Bobby looks funny. Okay, so maybe a little anime here... I've been watching Case Closed. It's really interesting. And I can't wait for the new episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist to start. Oh, and I must watch the Samurai X: Seisou Hen (Reflections) Arc Director's Cut Edition. Well, here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Ever the Same 

Previously

Tears started forming, once again, in Kenshin's eyes. One escaped and Kenshin crumbled at in front of Kaoru, letting out all the sadness he was feeling.

Kaoru didn't know what to do. She cradled Kenshin in her lap, stroking his red hair and wiping away his tears. She lifted his head with the only hand that was free, and said, "You're going to be okay... it's okay..."

All Kenshin could do was stare into those familiar sapphire eyes. Somehow, this made his tears stop from flowing. The two who had met one night ago had met once again, but this time, it was a different occasion. Sadness flowed all around.

* * *

Chapter 3 

As the Battosai stared into those familiar eyes, he saw a smile appear on Kaoru's face.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Kaoru asked, standing up and still holding the umbrella just above Kenshin.

Kenshin did not answer. He sat in the snow, staring down with a look of guilt. He was afraid of being offered something that he did not deserve, especially after committing an accidental crime and killing his own wife.

"Don't feel so guilty," Kaoru added, offering her hand to help Kenshin up. "I will try my best to convince Mother to let you stay at our okiya."

Kenshin didn't understand who this "Mother" was or what an okiya was. All he was thinking of was a deceased Tomoe. Without a moment to think, he placed his hand upon hers. Kaoru tightly grasped his hand and pulled as hard as she could to bring Kenshin to his feet.

"Please follow me. It would be best if you stayed under the umbrella so you won't catch a cold."

The Battosai followed Kaoru closely. Soon, they arrived at the okiya. The falling snow finally ceased, and Kaoru and the Battosai entered the building. At first, Kenshin hesitated to come in, thinking that he wouldn't be accepted to stay in such a clean and tidy place.

"It's alright," Kaoru assured the Battosai.

"What is this I smell!" a voice sounded. "Kamiya Kaoru! Whatever you brought into this okiya, please, take it out! It smells hideous."

Then, a woman walked into the room where Kaoru and the Battosai stood. It could be seen that this woman had aged. She even had wrinkles around her lips from smoking her pipe for so many years, which she held presently.

"You must have the guts to bring a man back to the okiya," the woman said quite sternly, and taking a breath from her pipe.

Kaoru stepped forward, saying, "But Mother, this man-"

"My goodness! You've ruined your hair by standing out in the snow for too long!"

Kaoru, looking surprised, moved her hand to the top of her head. She could feel that, indeed, her hair was wet from the snow.

"Now I have to pay for you to get your hair redone. What a waste..."

"Don't try to change the subject, Mother."

"I'm head of this okiya. I don't care if this man is in need of something. You're a beautiful girl, Kaoru, but unfortunately, you aren't the brightest. This man is a swordsman. I wouldn't have accepted him anyway. You're a good person, Kaoru, but even I can't trust you when it comes to men."

Filled with disappointment, Kaoru watched Mother walk away.

"Oh, and get that filthy thing out of here, Kaoru," Mother added before disappearing from sight. "I don't want this okiya to smell like a rat!"

The young geisha turned around to face the Battosai to say, "I'm very sorry. Maybe I can find an inn for you to stay tonight." She headed for the door and slipped into her geta (wooden sandals). "Come with me."

The Battosai obeyed without saying a word.

The two walked along the snow-covered streets as Kaoru searched for an inn for Kenshin to stay. Finally, they arrived at an inn right next to the Ichikiri Teahouse. They both walked inside to be welcomed by a small, elderly woman.

"How may I help the two of you tonight?" the woman kindly asked. "Kaoru? What brings you here in this kind of weather?"

"I need a room for this man," Kaoru answered. "And if you can, please treat his wounds."

"Sure. Anything for the famous geisha of Japan." The old woman called for a maid to escort Kenshin to one of the vacant rooms."

"Thank you so much. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing. It's a favor for you, my dear."

Kaoru laughed at the old lady's comment. "But next time, I will pay. If this man decides to leave in the morning, please give this to him." She handed a piece of folded paper to the old woman.

The old woman took the paper from Kaoru and placed it on a nearby table. "I will be sure to do that, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru thanked the old lady ,once again, giving her a bow and made her way back to the okiya.

The next morning, the Battosai woke up to find his wounds bandaged and treated. He immediately got up, thinking that Tomoe's death was only a dream. He could see himself in a nearby mirror where he noticed the horizontal scar, completing the shape of a cross with the vertical scar. Kenshin realized that Tomoe's departure from this world was not at all a dream.

He left the room and made his way out of the inn. Before he could actually leave, the old woman stopped him and approached him, holding the note that Kaoru asked the old lady to give to the Battosai.

"This is for you," the old lady said, handing the note to Kenshin. "This is from Kaoru. I'm not sure what it is, but she told me to give it to you."

Kenshin took the piece of paper from the old lady, but did not bother to open it. He walked out the door and placed the paper in his gi.

Later that afternoon, Kaoru arrived at a small theatre where she would perform a dance during a dinner that would be held for a famous Kabuki actor.

"I hope that swordsman got my note," Kaoru thought to herself. "I wonder if he'll show up."

The Battosai sat in the grassy, open fields. At this time, Kenshin suddenly remembered the piece of paper that the old lady back at the inn gave to him. He took the paper out from his gi and opened it. There, a small paragraph was neatly written by hand. It read:

On this night, I will be performing a dance at the Kabuki theatre. There is a dinner being held, so, help yourself there. I've paid for your dinner already, so please come and enjoy yourself. My performance will take place tonight before the sun sets. I would be happy if you could come.

Kamiya Kaoru

Kenshin stood up and made his way to the Kabuki theatre, although, he did not now where to find this place. He decided to go back and ask the old lady from the inn for directions.

After stopping at the inn, the Battosai headed for the theatre where Kaoru would perform. He arrived on time, just before the sun would set. He entered the theatre to find the place dark with spots of light coming from the lit candles on the dinner tables. A long, narrow table closest to the stage seated the famous Kabuki actor along with his comrades and family.

The stage was set, and Kaoru appeared on the stage wearing a kimono with fabric that trailed a few feet behind her. She had no props to hold or dance with. She danced freely.

The Battosai watched the performance from a corner towards the back. He thought about taking a seat at a nearby empty table, but thought it would be best if he didn't.

The dance went on for a few minutes. As things started to slow down, a man stormed onto the stage and grabbed Kaoru by the wrist.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Kaoru exclaimed in panic.

The man let out a laugh. He pulled Kaoru side to side as if doing some sort of a dance- a bad imitation of the waltz, maybe. The crowd thought this was part of the performance, and took no action to this.

Kenshin sensed something was wrong. He grabbed a cloth that hung over the table, causing the glasses and plates that were placed on the table to crash onto the floor and shatter. He made his way to the stage. Once on stage, he used the cloth to wrap around the neck of the man, as if to strangle him. The audience gasped at this, while Kenshin pushed the man off the stage. The man landed on the ground gasping for air.

Kenshin turned to face Kaoru, but then, a crashing sound could be heard. The red-haired swordsman could feel glass shattering against his body. Some landed on the back of his head. People could be heard shouting things, like, "How dare you interrupt the famous geisha of Japan! Let the show go on!" and "You swordsman think that you deserve attention by taking advantage of the famous Kaoru!"

Kaoru saw what was happening and wanted to stop all this nonsense before this swordsman would get even more hurt. She made her move by running up to cover Kenshin's back from anymore hurt. But the violence didn't stop right away. One of the audience members had already thrown a glass aimed for the swordsman, but since Kaoru had gotten in the way, the glass landed on her cheek and shattered, leaving a few cuts. The blood trickled down her face and onto the floor of the stage.

The whole place fell silent. Then, the famed Kabuki actor stood up. "Let this night go on! Someone, get this sick man out of my sight!" he said, pointing to the man passed out on the floor. "And treat this wonderful dancer. She performed well, didn't she?" He started clapping his hands. Soon, the whole place filled with applaud.

Backstage, Kaoru's cuts were being treated. By her side was Kenshin.

"You noticed the trouble when no one else saw," Kaoru said with a smile. "I thank you for that."

Kenshin stared at her, looking into her sapphire eyes. "Are you... badly hurt?" he asked, a bit worried.

The geisha smiled, and said, "It is only a few minor cuts. It's nothing." She turned to the woman who was treating her cuts. "Take care of this man's wounds too."

"Yes, Kaoru-san," the woman replied.

Kaoru turned her attention back to the swordsman. "You learned my name on the night we first met, but I never learned yours."

Kenshin looked away in guilt. "It's best if you don't know. I've done so many things to not deserve your gifts."

"Gifts? These are more than gifts. You needed support... please tell me your name."

The swordsman took some time to think. Eventually, he answered: "Kenshin. Himura Shinta is my real name, but now, I go by Kenshin."

Kaoru smiled. "Really...? Thank you... Kenshin."

* * *

A:N: Well, that's chapter 3. Please R&R! (Ya, that button down at the bottom) Thanks for reading! Sorry it took sort of a while to post this, but I really put work into this story. See you next month! And enjoy the rest of summer! 


End file.
